This book provides an indepth chronological account of how the role of the psychiatrist evolved during the War. It includes eight chapters: (1) an introductory historiographic essay; (2) the role of the American psychiatrist, 1900-1940; (3) the mobilization of American psychiatry for World War II; (4) American military psychiatry during the early years of the War, 1942-1943; (5) public reaction to the psychiatric role; (6) the evolution of a new role for psychiatry near the end of the War; (7) the role of the psychiatrist on the home front; (8) the impact of psychiatry in World War II on post War America. In addition to searching relevant literature in the history of psychiatry, history of medicine, and American social and military history, I am doing archival research. The book investigate the influences of the War and prior medical experience on changes in psychiatric screening, treatment, and prevention. It compares the role of the American psychiatrist with that of Allied and Axis psychiatrists and inquires into to reasons for the difference. It looks at the public and military reaction to psychiatry and their influence on the evolving psychiatric role. It examines ethical conflicts between the traditional medical role of the psychiatrist and the demands of military society. It describes the impact of the transformation in military psychiatry on post War American society.